Ginger Snaps: final alternativo
by Lindmie
Summary: Una visión diferente sobre el final de la primera película. En realidad es mi opinión de como debería haber terminado.


No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado abrazando el cuerpo de su hermana. Después de mucho pensárselo la dejó suavemente en el suelo y se dispuso a desaparecer antes de que alguien la encontrara. Salió de la que un día fue su habitación y subió las escaleras hacia la salida de la casa.

No sabía donde iría ahora, tampoco que debía hacer. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió y asustó cuando escuchó un leve gemido. Se mantuvo en silencio para detectar su origen. Sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Simplemente no podía ser posible.

Echó a correr por los pasillos de su casa hasta que encontró el cuerpo de Sam. El joven se mantenía inerte y en un perturbador silencio. Se agachó mientras se lamentaba de su estado. No pudo evitar que un sentimiento de culpabilidad le invadiera mientras le sostenía la mano. Había sido la única persona que la había escuchado y creído. Además de que le había ofrecido su ayuda y apoyo incondicional, sin pedir nada a cambio. Todo por acabar muerto en manos de su propia hermana.

Sintió un pequeño roce en la mano que sostenía y se asustó, pensando que su mente la estaba engañando. Pero el gemido volvió a producirse. Estaba vivo.

- ¡Sam! – sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, amenazando con salir y una gran sensación de alivio empezó a invadirla.

- Brid…Bridget… - fue un susurro, pero pudo distinguir su nombre.

En un impulso inconsciente le abrazo sintiendo que una parte de su ser empezaba a obtener un pequeño consuelo. Aunque sentía que tal vez aquello era un sueño, el inicio de un delirio producido por el proceso de transformación. Tal vez su deseo de no tener que cargar con la muerte de Sam, había hecho que lo viera aún en vida y susurrando su nombre.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando hacer desaparecer esos lúgubres pensamientos. Lo más probable fuera que al morderlo Ginger hubiera empezado el proceso de transformación, igual que ella misma, y por ello las heridas infringidas habían empezado a curarse inmediatamente.

Aquel pensamiento fue suficiente para devolverla a la realidad. Ahora eran los dos los que debían desaparecer antes de que alguien volviera a casa. El estado de Sam aun era deplorable y sabía que tardaría un poco más de tiempo en recuperarse, pero no lo tenían. En cualquier momento aparecería alguien atraído por el estruendo ocasionado minutos antes o su propia madre en su búsqueda.

Con la mayor suavidad posible rodeó el cuerpo del joven y lo levantó, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo. Le escuchó quejarse por el dolor, pero ahora no podía hacer nada. Empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la casa a un ritmo lento, pero constante. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta se detuvo.

Ahora era plenamente consciente de la situación en que se encontraba. Debía salir de allí y desaparecer, al menos un tiempo, pero no tenía los medios para ello. Sin dinero ni nada que pudiera asegurarle la supervivencia y menos un bienestar. Intentó pensar en una solución para escapar de aquel maldito pueblo.

La idea le golpeó en la cabeza como un puñetazo. Dejó el cuerpo de Sam apoyado contra la puerta para dirigirse al garaje. Sentía que había pasado años cuando llegaron con la furgoneta de Sam y Ginger había escapado para empezar una persecución entre hermanas. Se acercó al vehículo y subió para intentar arrancarlo. Se lamentó la falta de conocimientos, pero no tenía tiempo y ese era el método más rápido para desaparecer. Más tarde se encargaría de abandonarlo y encontrar otro.

Después de varios intentos frustrados, la furgoneta arrancó con un gemido ronco. Pisó el acelerador y con exagerada lentitud salió al exterior. Una vez en la calle, y sin apagar el motor, salió y corrió para dirigirse donde se encontraba Sam. El joven parecía que había mejorado levemente su estado, algo que no pudo evitar sorprender a Bridget. Al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a él abrió los ojos y encontró a la persona causante del giro inesperado de su vida. Le dedicó una vaga sonrisa en un intento de tranquilizarla y demostrarle que empezaba a sentirse mejor.

El alivio al ver aquella sonrisa la dejó sin aliento, pero se obligó a centrarse en lo que debía hacer y dejar de lado sus pensamientos. Volvió a levantarlo, aunque ahora sentía que Sam también hacía esfuerzo y empezaba a recuperar sus fuerzas. Volvieron a dirigirse a la furgoneta que esperaba con el motor encendido.

En el momento que ya la alcanzaban un coche apareció en la otra punta de la calle. Bridget no necesitó observarlo para saber que era su madre. Sintió un pequeño debate entre esperarla o intentar marcharse. La segunda opción ganó. No quería involucrar a su madre en todo eso, tampoco sentía un emoción o necesidad especial de sentirla cerca. Sam estaba con ella y eso ya le bastaba.

Una vez ambos estuvieron dentro arrancó. Había observado a Sam conducir, igual que a sus padre en algunas ocasiones, así que más o menos sabía que movimientos debía hacer y cuando debía hacerlos. Cuando giró al final de la calle miró por el retrovisor. El coche de su madre se había detenido delante de su casa y ahora la mujer salía corriendo hacia lo que fue su hogar. No pudo evitar sentir remordimientos al abandonar el cuerpo de su hermana en ese estado allí, pero no podía llevársela, no tenía tiempo. Sabía que su madre se haría cargo de todo y que, probablemente, ya habría supuesto que a ella no volvería a verla nunca más.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y el recorrido de la carretera que se asustó al sentir un peso en su mano. Se giró para observar a Sam acariciársela. Sonrió agradecida por el silencioso apoyo que le otorgaba. En un rápido vistazo observó que ya apenas le quedaban rastros de las heridas y que en unos minutos lo más probable es que ya estuviera completamente recuperado.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras seguían en la carretera, pero una luz se encendió indicando que debían repostar combustible o se quedarían tirados en medio de ninguna parte. Sam le indicó el camino a seguir para llegar hasta una gasolinera y después las instrucciones para llenar y pagar el depósito.

Mientras Bridget seguía sus instrucciones el joven aprovechó para rebuscar un trapo y limpiarse la sangre que había quedado en sus heridas ya cerradas. Sabía que su aspecto llamaría demasiado la atención después de la noche de Halloween. Una vez más arreglado se situó en el asiento del conductor, dispuesto a relevar a su acompañante.

Al regresar Bridget se sentó directamente en el sitio del copiloto y volvieron a emprender la marcha. Durante un largo rato se mantuvo en silencio pero la incertidumbre al fin la hizo hablar.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – era una pregunta que ambos habían estado cuestionándose desde que habían salido del pueblo.

- Tengo unos amigos en la ciudad. Primero iremos allí para conseguir un poco de dinero y luego… -

- Supongo que podemos intentar conseguir más capucha de monje –

- Sí, ahora ambos estamos infectados y debemos medicarnos con la droga. No podemos ir a ningún hospital, sería demasiado peligroso –

- Lo sé -

No necesitaron decir nada más. Los dos sabían que a partir de ese momento una nueva vida empezaba y a pesar de que no parecía ser muy alentadora, el hecho de permanecer juntos les reconfortaba. Sumida en aquel cómodo silencio, Bridget cayó en un sopor para después dormirse. Su cabeza encontró el hombro de Sam quien la dejó recostarse contra su cuerpo.

Cuando despertó sintió que apenas había cerrado los ojos durante unos minutos, pero el brillante sol de la tarde le indicó que había sido horas. Buscó a Sam, pero no estaba dentro de la furgoneta. Empezó a sentir un pánico irracional ante la perspectiva de haber sido abandonada y dejada a su suerte.

Justo en el momento en que se disponía a salir del vehículo alguien golpeó su ventanilla. Se sobresaltó ante la presencia pero al ver el sonriente rostro de Sam una sensación de alivio y alegría retumbaron en cada rincón de su ser. No sabía si abrazarlo aliviada o gritarle mientras le propinaba un golpe. Decidió no hacer nada.

Sam abrió la puerta y le indicó que saliera. Al salir observó que se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad. La zona parecía ser poco transitada debido a que se trataba de un área industrial. Sam le entregó una pequeña botella de agua para que bebiera, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo sedienta que se encontraba. Vació todo el contenido en unos cuantos largos tragos haciendo sonreír al joven que la observaba divertido por su comportamiento. Una vez saciada su necesidad, se dispuso a satisfacer su curiosidad.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –

- Hace un par de horas había quedado aquí con los colegas que te había dicho. Ya se han ido, pero como te vi bastante cansada decidí parar un rato – le explicó mientras le mostraba la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

Al abrir las puertas pudo observar que a parte de dinero que le debían a Sam, también le habían entregado una par de bolsas llenas de comida y bebida. Además de algo de droga y para sorpresa y alivio la capucha de monje que tanto necesitarían.

- ¿Cómo es que tenían la capucha de monje? – sintió curiosidad al ser una planta tan poco conocida.

- Bueno, cuando estaba investigando les pregunté donde podría conseguir y ellos me la facilitaron – la explicación no pareció satisfacer a Bridget.

- ¿Qué? ¿Les contaste lo del remedio? – le reprochó sintiendo como la furia aumentaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

- No, sólo les dije que quería la planta. Cuando preguntaron sólo contesté de que la quería un cliente especial y ya – se apresuró a explicar para evitar una pelea. Aquello pareció apaciguar su furia.

- Bien ¿y ahora a donde vamos? – preguntó con incertidumbre.

- Bueno, no había pensado en algún lugar específico – le respondió – pero supongo que cuanto más lejos mejor – le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

Bridget asintió, mientras estuvieran juntos y pudieran apoyarse mutuamente no le importaba el lugar al que se dirigieran. En un mutuo y silencioso acuerdo subieron a la furgoneta para seguir adelante. Sabían que a la que tuvieran una oportunidad deberían deshacerse de ella y conseguir otro vehículo. Además de que los dos comprendían que al permanecer juntos serían más fáciles de rastrear y ser encontrados, pero la idea de separarse les abrumaba.

Ahora mismo, en el mundo, cada uno era el apoyo del otro, la única persona que le comprendía y sabía perfectamente la maldición que corría por su sangre, la infección que los dos compartían. Y a pesar de todo ello, las esperanzas de que lograran encontrar una cura o poder seguir adelante no disminuían.

Sabían que juntos lo conseguirían, protegiéndose y cuidando uno al otro. Mientras encendía el motor y empezaba a deslizarse por la carretera dirección al sur, Sam le sonrió. Una sonrisa comprensiva con la clara intención de reconfortarla y darle ánimos para seguir adelante y no pensar en todo aquello que quedó atrás. Por primera vez desde que empezó ese infierno para ella, Bridget sonrió.


End file.
